Once A Ranger
by Lyndseybug
Summary: Side Story to Dino Thunder AU


"Kamdor! I have it! The most precious gem in the museum!" The monster yelled.

"Fool! You said you could find one of the jewels of the Corona Aurora. This is just a priceless ruby." Kamdor said throwing the ruby. Miratrix quickly catch it.

"If you don't want it I'll take it." She said.

"Going somewhere?" Tyzonn asked as the villains walked though the park.

"I bet your not just going to give that back." Will said.

The rangers quickly defeated the villains.

XXXXXX

"Talk about a brain freeze. Oh! This was left for you. I think it's a box!" Norg said giving Flurious the skull box.

"Dear Enemies of Earth, I know you seek the jewels of the Corona Aurora. I can help you get them. If you meet with me." The ominous voice said.

XXXXXX

"We'll get this ruby back to the museum" Rose said.

"Another failure." Kamdor said as he watched from afar.

"At least we have one jewel. That's more than those other loser's have." Miratrix said.

A skull box appeared in Kamdor's hand.

"What could this be?" Kamdor asked.

"Dear Enemies of Earth, I know you seek the jewels of the Corona Aurora. I can help you get them. If you meet with me." The box said.

Kamdor threw it.

"I don't need any help." He said before he and Miratrix were transported.

XXXXXX

Kamdor looked around at the cave and spotted Flurious.

"You! You brought us here!" He yelled.

"Not exactly. I was invited." Flurious said.

"Excellent. Your all here." A voice said.

A man came out.

"And who invited you?" Flurious said.

"I invited you. I am Thrax." The man said.

"Weren't you banished forever?" Miratrix asked.

"Well you know the saying. Can't keep an old dog down. The Sentinel Knight imprisoned me. After his powers were weakened I broke free. But enough about me. There is only thing standing in your way. The power rangers. It is time to eliminate the problem at the source." Thrax said.

"But the rangers are strong." Kamdor said.

"But were stronger! If we work together." Thrax said.

There were protests.

"It would only be temporary. Once the rangers are going you can kill each other." Thrax said.

XXXXXX

"You know I can barley remember anything before I became a power ranger." Rose said.

"I can. Boring." Dax said.

"I got to emit. I thought that my life was adventures before but this is just wow." Will said.

The alarm went off.

"I am Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd." Thrax said.

XXXXXXX

The rangers dropped down to find Thrax and all the other villains waiting.

They started fighting.

The rangers were loosing.

The villains combined their powers and destroyed the trackers.

"I've severed your connection to the power grid. Your not power rangers anymore!" Thrax said.

The villains started laughing.

The Sentinel Knight showed up.

"Stay away from them." He said.

He turned to the rangers and teleported them away.

XXXXXX

"Any luck?" Mack asked.

"No. The tear in the grid has cut off all access to your powers." Andrew said.

"Then it's over." Dax said.

"We're not rangers anymore." Rose said.

"The evil alliance has wasted no time. There are reports of attacks all over the world." Spencer said.

"We have to help." Ronny said.

XXXXXX

"What is this?" Mig asked.

"Stone Hedge. One of the most legendry temples on Earth." Kamdor said.

The rangers showed up and were beat.

They were about to finish the rangers when vines came up and grabbed Mig.

"Surprise!" Xander said.

Kamdor was fired at.

The red S.P.D. ranger came walking up.

"Hello!" He said.

Mig broke out of the vines only to be attacked by Kira.

"Don't mess with the grid." Kira said.

Kamdor was attacked by Tori.

"It's a Ninja thing." She said.

A rift blasted them up.

"Looks like you guys need some help." Adam said.

"Who are they?" Ronny asked.

"I don't know but I like the suits." Dax said.

The villains left.

The rangers demorphed.

Bridge had taken the role of red ranger.

"It's Adam Park!" Dax yelled.

"We're glad to help." Adam said.

"Is anyone else confused around here?" Dax asked.

"We'll answer all answer but not here." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"This is so much better than an hollow tree." Xander said.

"Power Chamber still has it beat." Adam said.

"So you've all been rangers before?" Will said.

Bridge raised his hand.

"Well I haven't… yet. I will be in the future. I'll be the green ranger, then I'll be the blue." Bridge said.

"But you wearing red." Rose said.

"Well long story short. Our mentor, who's a dog, got promoted to head of SPD after the old head, which's a bird, retried to Miami and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted. That's why I'm the red ranger or rather will be." Bridge said.

"Bridge says that he's from the future where he is recruited by Commander Crugar, the dog, as the green ranger. When the red ranger leaves after their threat is over, Sky becomes the red ranger and Bridge becomes the blue ranger. Then head commander Birdie retires and Crugar becomes the head commander and Sky become shadow ranger and Bridge becomes red. Oh yeah. He also happens to be our nephew." Kira said.

"That makes sense." Tyzonn said.

"Welcome." Andrew said.

"The Sentinel Knight contacted me and told me what going on. I made a few calls and Sent did a little magic and here we are." Kira said.

"And were all happy to help. Once a ranger." Adam said.

"Always a ranger." The other rangers finished.

XXXXXX

"It's great to finally get some free time." Rose said.

"Those zords are unbelievable!" Xander said.

"Yeah. I've seen a lot zords and those are very impressive." Kira said.

"Seems like you guys are getting along just fine." Ronny said.

"Yeah. We've known each other for years or will know." Bridge said.

The ranger's faces fell.

"Guys don't worry. Me and Kira are working on the morphing grid." Adam said.

"Things like this happens but we always find a way to bring them back." Kira said.

The alarm went off.

"Let's go rangers." Adam said.

"Who says your leader?" Kira asked.

"I've been a ranger longest." Adam said.

Kira raised her eyebrow.

"I'm older." Adam said.

"Better answer." Kira said.

XXXXXX

The rangers quickly defeated Flurious.

XXXXXX

"Thank you so much for coming back to help. I know you all must have busy lives to live." Andrew said.

"There's nothing more important than this." Adam said.

"This is my life." Kira said.

"You know we've dealt with Rita and Zedd before and it looks like Thrax has inherited their powers." Adam said.

"Not to mention their looks." Kira said.

"I can see a little Rito in him." Adam said.

"He's severed the Overdrive ranger's connection to the morphing grid. I've reinforced it so that he can't cut off your powers as well." Andrew said.

"I don't know how to fix this. Zordon and Dimitria left before they could tell me how to repair the morphing grid but I do know someone who can." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"The new ranger team has foiled my plans!" Flurious said.

"I should have known he recruit a new team but never fear! I have a creature that is unstoppable!" Thrax said.

A dragon like creature walked out.

"While you keep the rangers busy I take my revenge upon the Sentinel Knight and Zordon's little apprentice." Thrax said.

XXXXXX

"We quit." Ronny said.

"We feel that you have everything handled around here." Rose said.

"Mack?" Andrew asked.

"You know I'll do anything to help but were not needed." Mack said.

"Not good." Kira whispered.

XXXXXX

"And I thought you were a red ranger." Kira said startling Mack.

"What's that mean?" Mack asked.

"With all honesty, your acting more like a black." Kira said.

"What?" Mack asked.

"You remind me so much of Carlos. He's one of the greatest rangers I know but when he wasn't able to morph, he gave up." Kira said.

"He wasn't able to morph?" Mack asked.

"He hurt Cassie by accident and he couldn't find it in himself to morph anymore." Kira said.

"What happened?" Mack asked.

"He realized you don't have to have the ability to morph to be an ranger, it's in you. Once a ranger, Always a ranger isn't just a motto. It's a way of life." Kira said.

Mack smiled.

XXXXXX

"Welcome to Angel Grove." Adam said.

"It should be around here somewhere." Kira said.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tori asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Kira said.

Bridge smiled knowingly.

"Let me see if I can help." Bridge said.

He did his tracking thing.

"It's red." Kira said.

"It changes with my colors." Bridge said.

"Chillers." Kira said.

"Time for plan Xander." Xander said.

He leaned on a crate.

"Good day. I'm Xander." He said only to be kicked.

They quickly fought the Chillers.

"There it is!" Kira said.

"Are you sure this can help?" Tori asked.

"It's never let me down before." Adam said.

"And it's not a it, it's a who." Kira said.

"So did you make the call?" Adam asked.

"He's on it." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"I see not everyone has abandoned the mission." Sentinel Knight said.

"Well sweeping the floor isn't really up there with being a power ranger." Mack said.

"Remember Kira's words." Knight said.

"What did Thrax mean by he knew what could defeat you?" Mack asked.

"The Sword Excelsior." The Knight said.

"Why don't we go get it first?" Mack asked.

"The jewels come first." Knight said.

He disappeared.

XXXXXX

"And that concludes our lecture." Rose said.

Someone clapped.

"Justin!" Rose said hugging her friend.

"Good to see you Rose." Justin said.

"I've missed you so much." Rose said.

"I hear you quit Operation Overdrive." Justin said.

"We lost our powers." Rose said.

"Since when has that stopped a power ranger?" Justin asked.

"How did you know I quit?" Rose asked.

"I have my sources." Justin said.

"What good could I do?" Rose asked.

"Build them technology." Justin said.

"Mr. Hartford buys technology." Rose said.

"Your definitely a pink ranger. Their all stubborn." Justin said.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"Blue Turbo, White Dino Thunder." Justin said.

"Turbo? But you couldn't have been older than…." Rose's voice trailed off.

"Eleven. Youngest living power ranger." Justin said.

"You know Kira and Adam?" Rose asked.

"I know them all. Kira's my wife." Justin said.

"You got married?" Rose asked.

"You weren't a ranger. Couldn't invite you." Justin said.

Mack came running in.

"Mack! What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I'm here for something really important." Mack said.

He looked at Justin.

"Not an evil spy." Justin said.

"What do you do you know about an sword called Excelsior?" Mack asked.

"There's a whole book about it in the library." Rose said.

"Thanks. Bye." Mack said running off.

"Wait!" Rose said.

"I got to go." Mack said leaving.

"You can still do good." Justin said.

They were silent.

"So? You and the Red Ranger?" Justin asked.

"Justin!" Rose said.

"What? It's so obvious he likes you." Justin said.

Rose hit him.

"I got to go." Justin said.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"To help. You should try it sometime!" Justin said running out.

Rose pulled out her cell phone.

XXXXXX

"Excelsior." Mack said.

"Thank you for finding Excelsior for me." A voice said.

Mack whipped around to see Thrax.

He went to attack Mack but Dax showed up.

"Dax! Where did you come from?" Mack asked.

"I came with them!" Dax said pointing.

The Overdrive rangers ran up.

XXXXXXX

"Fingers crossed." Justin said.

Alpha shot up.

"Where am I? Adam! Kira! Justin!" Alpha said.

"Welcome back Alpha." Kira said.

"Ai-Ai-Ai! You all are so grown up!" Alpha said.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Adam said.

"Chip would so be freaking out." Xander said.

They filled him in.

"I'll do my best." Alpha said.

XXXXXX

"My parents were weak and succumbed to goodness." Thrax said.

He grabbed the sword and was thrown back.

"You must not know the whole legend. Only the warrior goddess can release the sword." Mack said.

"Then I'll just trash the planet." Thrax said.

He left.

XXXXXX

"I've never actually been inside the grid before but I'll try my best." Alpha said.

The alarm went off.

The rangers came down.

"Wouldn't you know it? They still make them bigger." Tori said.

"Let's focus people. Justin, use the Turbo powers. It's tacky to have two Dino Thunders." Kira said.

XXXXXX

"I bet if we were still rangers the goddess would give us the sword." Ronny said.

"Don't you get it? That's why we can't get the sword. We're wallowing in self-pity. If we keep fighting for good then we'll always be rangers. But we can't be rangers if we give up." Mack said.

The statue came to life.

"You are very wise Red Ranger. You have earned the sword." She said.

She gave Mack the sword and turned back.

XXXXXX

The ranger's were getting beat.

Mack showed up and defeated the monster with the sword.

XXXXXX

"You should have this." Mack said giving Knight the sword.

It restored him.

"Told you." Kira said.

"Mr. Hartford, we were wrong to leave." Rose said.

"And we like to come back and do anything we can to help." Will said.

Alpha teleported in.

"Who are you?" Dax asked.

"Alpha Five at your service." Alpha said.

"We brought him in the fix the morphing grid." Adam said.

"He did it!" Andrew said.

"It feels good to be useful again." Alpha said.

XXXXXXX

The rangers walked up.

"You do the honors." Mack said.

Adam nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam called.

They morphed.

"But how? I took away your powers." Thrax said.

"Do you not listen? Once a ranger." Kira said.

"Always a ranger!" All the rangers yelled.

They started fighting.

Knight showed up.

"I wish I had the sword to be able to destroy you!" Thrax said.

"But you don't and he does so guess who's going to win." Kira said.

He defeated Thrax.

"You guys might want to leave." Bridge said to the villains.

They did so.

XXXXXX

"This was so awesome!" Ronny said.

"We're going to miss you." Rose said.

"We'll miss you too." Kira said.

Spencer came in with some toast.

"Is it?" Bridge asked.

"The butterest." Spencer said wiggling his fingers.

"I have to get back soon for the wedding." Bridge said.

"If you guys need any help just call." Tori said giving Andrew her business card.

"Tori Bradley. Custom Surfboards." Andrew said.

"If you're ever in Briarwood, stop by the Rock Porium. All power rangers get a ten percent discount." Xander said.

"And you know we'll be around. It's my job." Kira said holding hands with Justin.

"And it's my job to make sure she doesn't kill herself." Justin said.

"Alpha, how would you like to work at Ranger HQ?" Kira asked.

"It'd be better than being stuck in a box." Alpha said.

"This has to be the greatest day! I got to meet my idol!" Dax said.

Adam blushed.

"One more time for old times?" Andrew asked.

They put their hands in a circle.

"Power Rangers!" They yelled jumping up.


End file.
